User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Halle Berry page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) "The Non-Gentle Giant Robot" page Tell me, why don't you think the movie "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" should exist? VeggieFan2000 (talk) 20:48, October 18, 2015 (UTC) : The person who started the page had put so many fan fiction stories on enough wikis that it became spam. Add in the fact that he created over three dozen accounts to get around being blocked and was using dozens of IP addresses, this also made it vandalism. Even though it was appropriate to have the page on this wiki, I was attempting to clean up each of the wikis he'd been to. If he had looked first to see if a wiki allowed fan fiction, it would have been a different matter. But because he didn't and just kept adding the fan fiction to all the wikis he went to (over 130 last time I checked), I did what I could to clean it up, even if it was on a fan fiction wiki like this one. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:24, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Listen to me You banned me all wikis, i have no longer to be created, please, i can't take anymore, if i stubborn, what that means? lets taked look. Stubborn, having or showing dogged determination not to change one's attitude or position on something, especially in spite of good arguments or reasons to do so. 1. unreasonably obstinate; obstinately unmoving: a stubborn child. 2.fixed or set in purpose or opinion; resolute: a stubborn opponent of foreign aid. 3.obstinately maintained, as a course of action: a stubborn resistance. 4.difficult to manage or suppress: a stubborn horse; a stubborn pain. 5. hard, tough, or stiff, as stone or wood; difficult to shape or work. You see RRabbit42, i could anylonger to have idea, blessing off the World of Jetix, somemany have i lost, i to came blocked, forever and you not anysecond to blocked me to infinite. I learn to JetixRestored as Mira Laime says "That sounds like a really good plan for this community!" Don't you see about future, about Dylan, he a new creator of Jetix. Be should be arrived and list for nothing. JetixRestored Wikia JetixRestored Jetix Cinematic Universe A.T.O.M. Force Transformed W.I.T.C.H. Unleashed Grow Life with Louie What with Andy doing this? Ultimate Cyber Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Anyseens for now, i learn to anything about JetixRestored. Im sorry Dear RRabbit42, im sorry to saying bad, im very very soo sorry to make fan made in Moviepedia, i was wrong, please forget me please, god blessing up please, im so sorry, i feel stupid and im so jerk, i just, i try to make best you know. Blessing, Armaxilump